Benutzer Diskussion:D47h0r
Hier begonnene Diskussionen werde ich aufgrund der besseren Übersicht ab sofort nur noch hier beantworten. Kes Bitte lasse Kes so, ist unbedeutend. 80.150.214.210 14:18, 22. Jan. 2013 (UTC) :Ich verstehe nicht ganz, was deine ganzen Änderungen bezwecken sollen. Diese Regierung wird erwähnt und bekommt ihren Artikel. --D47h0r Talk 14:33, 22. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Re: Änderung von Synchronsprechern 2010 wurde Voyager noch mal komplett im Synchronforum (dort sitzen die eigentlichen Experten auf diesem Gebiet) überarbeitet. Ergebnisse dieser Überarbeitung sind auch auf seriensynchron.de zusammengefasst. Demnach hat Regine Albrecht nur einmal als Sprecherin in dieser Serie mitgewirkt (als Mary Kim in ). Die Computerstimmen in den besagten Folgen wurde von Margot Rothweiler gesprochen. Leider stehen z.B. in der Synchronkartei diesbezüglich immer noch veraltete Informationen (dort wird sie noch als 1. Computerstimme geführt) und auch hier in der MA hatte ich den Eintrag bei Regine Albrecht damals bei meiner Überprüfung vergessen zu entfernen (was ich nun nachgeholt habe). --Fizzbin-Junkie (aka Pflaume) 19:48, 1. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Nitpicking Da du heute einen überaus großen Abschnitt aus dem Artikel unter dem Hinweis: Das ist alles Nitpicking und gehört eher in ein Forum, hier ist es fehl am Platz... entfernt hast, wollte ich noch mal nachhaken: Der Abschnitt "Filmfehler" mit den Unterkategorien "Inhaltliche Ungereimtheiten", "Produktionsfehler" und "Synchronisationsfehler" ist ja genau eben für das Nitpicking vorgesehen. Das hätte auch alles unter dieser Überschrift (oder dem deutschen Äquivalent "Beckmessern") dort stehen können, wir haben uns erst kürzlich bzgl. der HGI-Struktur in Episoden mit "Filmfehler" auf einen neutraleren Begriff einigen können. Vielleicht müssten wir noch entsprechende Regeln für das Nitpicking erlassen, damit es nicht ganz so ausufert - aber Nitpicking an sich ist es schon zugelassen, dafür ist diese Kategorie schließlich da. Ich werde die gelöschten Inhalte erst mal in die Diskussionsseite des Artikels setzen, damit sie nicht "verloren" gehen und darüber diskutiert werden kann. --Fizzbin-Junkie (aka Pflaume) 20:34, 19. Mai 2013 (UTC) Ähm,hallo Warum entfernst du ständig die Logbucheinträge die ich hinzufüge (siehe hier)? In der MA/en stehen sie im Logbuch (siehe hier). --89.0.19.77 :Dort steht auch: The following two entries were recorded by Colonel Kira Nerys while she commanded a Bajoran interceptor during the blockade of Derna. Der Fakt ist, dass sie ein bajoranisches Schiff kommandiert, sich an Bord desselben befindet und demnach auch den Logbucheintrag für dieses Schiff durchführt. Ein persönliches Logbuch ist etwas anderes, aber sie erwähnt nicht, dass sie das Logbuch von DS9 verfasst. Bei kommandieren Offizieren, hier Benjamin Sisko, muss nicht extra erwähnt werden, für welches Schiff/Station das Logbuch verfasst wird, es ist nunmal deren Aufgabe dies zu tun. Ich glaube das wurde irgendwo mal gesagt, habe es aber gerade nicht parat. Ich hoffe, es ist jetzt klar, warum ich es erneut rausgenommen habe. --D47h0r Talk 11:45, 19. Jun. 2013 (UTC) So, warum steht denn dann der Logbucheintrag der ''Shenandoah'' aus oder der der ''Defiant'' aus da (siehe hier)? --89.0.19.77 :Die dürften auch dort nicht stehen. Im Falle der Defiant ist es ja eindeutig nicht DS9. --D47h0r Talk 14:35, 19. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Und warum stehen sie dann da? --89.0.19.77 :Vermutlich weil jemand dachte, es fällt in der Serie DS9 also gehört es da rein. Habe mal ein wenig aufgeräumt. Offen ist jetzt nur noch, wie es mit persönlichen Logbüchern geregelt wird, aber alles was Schiffs- bzw. Stationsbezogen ist, sollte jetzt da sein, wo es hingehört. Habe natürlich jetzt nicht jedes einzelne Logbuch überprüft, nur überflogen für was es verfasst wurde. --D47h0r Talk 15:00, 19. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Ähm, D47h0r, die waren gut so! --89.0.19.77 Hast du mich nicht verstanden? Bitte entfern sie nicht nochmal! --89.0.19.77 :Nun, das Impulsschiff ist nicht DS9, ich weiß nicht, was daran so schwer zu verstehen ist. --D47h0r Talk 15:40, 19. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Ich rede nicht nur vom Impulsschiff!, sondern auch von der ''Mekong'', der ''Shenandoah'' und der ''Defiant''. --89.0.19.77 Ohne den Logbuchbucheintrag der Defiant aus wird das Logbuch verstümmelt! --89.0.19.77 :Es ist so, dass die Artikel sich nicht nach der Serie richten, sondern nach der Raumstation, DS9. Bei den Runabouts ist es so, dass es eigenständige Schiffe sind und keinem anderen Schiff oder Station zugeordnet sind, wie z.B. Shuttles. Daher auch der eigenständige Name. Eigenes Schiff bedeutet auch ein eigenes Logbuch. Daher heißt es auch z.B. Logbuch der Shenendoah usw. Daher wird ein solches Logbuch nicht als Logbuch von DS9 geführt, da diese Einträge nicht für das Logbuch von DS9 angefertigt wurden. Jetzt klar? :Warum sollte der Artikel verstümmelt werden? Wenn es von einem Schiff 10 Einträge gibt, von einem anderen aber nur einen, dann ist das eben so. --D47h0r Talk 15:50, 19. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Warum hast du diese Seiten geschützt? --89.0.19.77 9:53, 20. Juni 2013 (UTC) Na ja, zumindest diese, diese und diese. :Weil meine Änderungen permanent rückgängig gemacht wurden, da du oder sonst jemand, scheinbar unbelehrbar ist. --D47h0r Talk 10:27, 20. Jun. 2013 (UTC) ::Ich bin belehrbar. (Und ich war das! Ich hatte diese nunmal ins Verhängnis geführt. Die Version von Bravomike war gut.) --89.0.19.77 10:41, 20. Juni 2013 (UTC) Hast du mich nicht bemerkt!? --89.0.19.77 10:47, 20. Juni 2013 (UTC) Kurze Angabe der Logbücher Kein Thema ;) Dachte es wäre so ein wenig übersichtlicher, als den kompletten Listennamen anzugeben. So wichtig ist das aber auch nicht. Werd's bei der NX-01 wieder rückgängig machen, damit wir's einheitlich haben. Gut, dass Du auch gleich die Logbuchseiten gesperrt hast. Ich denke, wir fahren eh am besten, wenn wir konsequent den Spruch "don't feed the troll" befolgen ;) --Fizzbin-Junkie 15:35, 22. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Tag, D47h0r Ich hab' eine Frage: Wenn ich mich anmelde, bin ich dann noch anonym? --89.0.19.77 13:27, 29. Juni 2013 (UTC) :Wenn du angemeldet bist, solltest du für Wikias neuen Skin oben rechts deinen gewählten Accountnamen sehen. Bei Monobook ebenfalls, dort erscheint in der oberen rechten Ecke dann auch ein Link zu deiner Diskussionsseite, zu den Einstellungen usw. Deine Beiträge kannst du nach wie vor mit ~~~~ signieren. Anstelle der IP sollte dort dann dein gewählter Accountname stehen. --D47h0r Talk 15:41, 29. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Das hab ich nicht gefragt. Bin ich dann noch anonym? Aber danke für die Informationen. --89.0.19.77 16:06, 29. Juni 2013 (UTC) :Wenn du dich angemeldet hast, bist du nicht mehr anonym (keine IP mehr), du bist dann ein Nutzer mit Namen, dessen Beiträge zugeordnet werden können. Du kannst dich wahlweise automatisch anmelden, sobald du eine Seite der MA aufrufst bist du mit dem Namen unterwegs, mit dem du dich angemeldet hast. Oder du kannst dich bei jedem Besuch manuell anmelden. Ersteres ist natürlich die bequemere Variante. Allerdings kannst du dich auch abmelden, dann bist du wieder anonym unterwegs und beim signieren erscheint wieder eine IP anstelle deines Benutzernamens. Das ist hier eigentlich das ganz normale Verhalten von Anmeldung, Benutzerkonten usw. wie man es überall findet. --D47h0r Talk 16:16, 29. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Ähm, ich glaub' du hast mich falsch verstanden. :Ich meinte: ::Ist mein Name dann noch unbekannt, jedenfalls für euch Nutzer, sofern ich ihn nicht auf meine Benutzerseite schreibe? --89.0.19.77 16:24, 29. Juni 2013 (UTC) :::Also ja oder nein? --89.0.19.77 16:25, 29. Juni 2013 (UTC) :Es ist grundsätzlich nur bekannt, was du auch bekannt gibst. Deinen Benutzernamen kannst du frei wählen. Alles darüber hinaus unterliegt deiner Kontrolle. Wenn du deinen richtigen Namen angeben möchtest, kannst du das tun, musst es aber natürlich nicht. --D47h0r Talk 12:10, 30. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Wie kann ich es machen dass ich automatisch angemeldet werde? --89.0.19.77 06:59, 07. Juli 2013 (UTC) (08:59, 09:00 (MESZ)) :Wenn du dich registriert hast, kannst du oben rechts in der Ecke auf Anmelden klicken. Dort gibst du deinen gewählten Benutzernamen und das dazugehörige Passwort ein. Unter diesen beiden Feldern sollte es den Spruch geben "Angemeldet bleiben". wenn du dort im vorhandenen Kästchen (Checkbox) den Haken setzt, sollte ein Cookie angelegt werden. Diese sollten in deinem Browser natürlich zugelassen sein. Wenn du dann eine Seite der Memory Alpha aufrufst solltest du bereits mit deinem Benutzerkonto angemeldet sein. --D47h0r Talk 11:16, 7. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Ab welchem Alter darf man sich anmelden? --89.0.19.77 10:07, 10. Juli 2013 (UTC) (12:07(MESZ)) :Es gibt keine Altersbeschränkungen. --D47h0r Talk 10:44, 10. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Wirklich? Bei den Nutzungsbedingungen (http://de.wikia.com/Nutzungsbedingungen) steht: "Und auf keinen Fall wenn du jünger als 13 bist." --89.0.19.77 13:32, 11. Juli 2013 (UTC) (15:32(MESZ)) Stimmt das? --89.0.19.77 13:40, 11. Juli 2013 (UTC) (15:40(MESZ)) :Normalerweise haben wir Nutzer, deren Alter mit dieser Begrenzung keine Probleme aufweisen. Wenn dort angebenen wird, dass ein Mindestalter von 13 Jahren erforderlich ist, dann dürfte dies auch hier zutreffen. --D47h0r Talk 16:15, 11. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Fan-Projekte Es gibt noch ein deutsches Fan-Projekt. Ist ein Zeichentrickpojekt. Star Trek: The Next Animation. Kannst gerne die Seite besuchen (siehe hier). Es existieren bereits vier Episoden: Ein Captain hats nicht leicht, Süßes oder Saures, Alles Nervensache und Nachtschicht sowie der Film Rate mal, wer zum Essen kommt ... . Der Film ist auch schon auf Tele 5 gekommen. Zudem gibt es zwei Trailer, von denen der erste eine Zusammenfassung der Episoden eins bis vier darstellt und der zweite eine Eigenhandlung. Außerdem gibt es einen Trailer zum Film. Zur Zeit läuft das Projekt The Deleted Scenes of Star Trek. Zudem gibt es bereits drei Comicstrips: einen namenlosen, Neulich bei den Arrestzellen und T-Time. --89.0.19.77 10:24, 25. August 2013 (UTC) (12:24,12:25(MESZ)) Endschuldigung Hallo erst mal. Ich wollte mich endschuldigen, das du meinen edit korrigieren mustest, ich hab eine leserechtschreibchwäche. Gruss--Conan174 (Diskussion) 14:19, 29. Aug. 2013 (UTC)